The morning after
by SpnH50Sg
Summary: A lovely scene of the morning after 2.08. Warning: Contains spoilers to 2.08 & 2.09 M-Rated!


_The title says it all… And if you haven't yet watched Episode 2x08 or the promo to 2x09, this will most definitely contain spoilers! This is nothing like I have written before: __**Definitely M rated**__, so if it's not your cup of tea, or are under (18?) turn away! Enjoy!_

The two figures entwined on the bed were oblivious to the sun trying to filter through the curtains. Immersed in their own private little world, nothing mattered but the two of them. As Matt's fingers traced random patterns on her arm, Gabby couldn't help the shiver that ran through her at his touch.

'Cold?'

His voice was muffled by her hair, but she could feel the vibration of it at her back eliciting another shiver. He automatically tightened his arm around her and even though she wasn't the least bit cold, she sure wasn't going to complain.

A moment that had been years in the making was finally playing itself out and she was going to enjoy every second of it, just like she did last night. The grin appeared on her face as soon as she thought of their night. It had been magical, romantic and yet also satisfying on a primal level. Four years of pent up frustration sure made for an interesting night.

'What are you thinking about?'

Gabby turned her face towards him as she slightly adjusted her upper body to get comfortable.

'You.'

His answering grin was so bright it could have paled the sun still shining outside.

'Good thoughts?'

Gabby looked into his eyes for a second and noticed the insecurity behind his casual question. She pondered whether to pull his leg or not, but decided this wasn't the time.

'Very good thoughts.'

As she turned around completely and snuggled into his chest kissing his collarbone in the process. Then she shifted her leg between his and let out a content sigh.

'I don't ever want to move again.'

'Then don't.'

Matt pulled her even closer to him, even though she'd thought it to be impossible and they resumed their morning in silence. She had never thought being with him this way would be so easy, so completely comfortable.

Gabby was completely awake though and soon enough she realized she was actually in bed with the man of her dreams. So what kind of woman would she be if she didn't explore a bit in the process?

Slowly, making sure not to disturb his peaceful doze she lifted her left hand that was resting over his torso and traced the outline of his ribs upwards towards his shoulder. Then just as slowly, back down to where his hips were covered by her duvet. Feeling bold she snuck her hand slight under it, towards the curve of his ass. She felt the tell-tale twitch in his lower back muscle as she rubbed her hand fully just above his derriere. Moving her hand upwards towards his back she noticed a few irregularities there that intrigued her. Feeling with just the tips of her fingers she realized they were a few enlarged freckles. This amused her, finding out his skin wasn't as flawless as she thought it would be.

Matt feigned sleep as she carefully mapped out his body. He shivered a bit as she traced his freckles with her fingers, the slight touch getting him aroused in mere seconds. He had no idea how she did that with just a touch of her fingers but he revelled in it. He had to fight the need to suck in a bunch of air as her hand changed directions to the patch of hair just below his navel. He wondered how far she'd go while he was 'asleep'. It turned out; she had no problems with sexually assaulting him in his sleep. Not that he cared in the slightest. Her hand trailed to his inner thighs and his member gave a twitch in anticipation. She seemed to notice this as she suddenly backed off a bit. Stifling a groan he waited to see what she would do next.

Gabby once more trailed her fingers to the inside of his thigh, waiting for the response his throbbing member was sure to give, and of course it didn't disappoint. When she had started this game a few minutes ago she had been amused by the fact that her touch, even in sleep, aroused him so. It was an empowering feeling, one she was determined to hold on to for a while. Feeling more daring she raked the tips of her fingers just slightly over his shaft and the result was instant.

Matt couldn't contain the groan rising from his chest as she finally touched him. It was still only a slight touch, but enough to set him even more on edge. Her slight giggle didn't exactly help. He'd always been slightly in love with her laugh, but her giggle? Adorable and incredibly sexy. Still feigning sleep he was wandering how long he could keep his hands to himself and what her next move would be. It was clear she wasn't trying to wake him up, but then what was she trying to achieve?

Gabby retrieved her hand for a second as she looked up at Matt making sure he was still sleeping. Then with a wicked grin she slid down under the covers and in one swift move took his hard rod into her mouth. First she swirled her tongue slowly around the tip then took the mushroom shaped head into her mouth, while simultaneously moving her hand up and down on the lower part of his penis.

Matt's yes popped open as she took him into her mouth, then snapped shut again as her tongue swirled around his tip. It took all his concentration and will not to thrust up into her mouth as she worked him. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart but it was useless as she started to pick up the pace. Giving up on pretending being asleep he moved one hand towards her head burying it in her curls as the other fisted the sheets turning his knuckles white.

'Gabriela.'

He moaned her name and it seemed to only spur her on as she moved a hand between them and gently cupped his balls nearly setting him off right there and then. She slowed down her movements a bit as she seemed to trace every vein with her tongue, trying to find out what he liked best. Judging by his pants and groans she was pretty sure she was doing alright.

Matt realized that if he let her continue this would all be over a lot faster than he wanted so instead he slightly pulled on her hair to get her attention and with a swift movement grabbed her by the fore arms and dragged her up to straddle him. Not wanting to waste a second he swooped in and crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Their tongues clashed in a titanic battle for dominance. The friction she was creating by wriggling in his lap was getting him riled up to the point of coming. He needed to slow them down. But how? A wicked grin appeared on his face as he found the solution and Gabby had no time to realize what his intentions were until suddenly she was flat on her back with him nestling in the crook of her thighs.

Gabby saw the look of mischief in his eyes and suddenly found herself in a complete role reversal with Matt above her, his arousal dangerously near to where she wanted it most. Wantonly she lifted her hips trying to reach him, to tell him what she wanted but he just chuckled and with one hand held down her hips.

'Patience.'

He growled it in her ear and the liquid that settled in her lower abdomen at his tone set the rest of her body on fire. He buried his face in her neck, licking and sucking his way towards her chest at an agonizingly slow pace that made her burn that much brighter for him. By the time he finally paid some attention to her heaving breasts she was squirming beneath him, begging him to pick up the pace. But Matt had other ideas.

His mouth travelled lower, first to her ribcage and then towards her hips. He lavished her hips with open mouthed kisses, looking for the one spot he knew was there. Her gasp and subsequent lifting of her hips assured him he had found it. He gently sucked on it, making her crazy with pleasure, before setting in his teeth a bit, sucking down hard and leaving a mark.

'Mine.'

He growled it into her skin, but she heard him loud and clear. Their eyes locked and stayed that way even as his head moved further south. Their stare didn't break until the first touch of his tongue on her engorged clit. Her eyes shut closed and it was her turn to clench the sheets in her fingers. He slowly licked from top to bottom and back up again and he nearly unravelled at the taste of her. Sweet and spicy and complete arousal. He kissed every inch of her teasingly avoiding her clit. After a couple of minutes she was practically begging him to give her release and he wouldn't disappoint.

Without any preamble he suddenly penetrated her deeply with two fingers, curling them to find that magic spot while simultaneously sucking hard on her love nub. She came apart on his mouth and fingers like fireworks and he didn't stop moving until she was completely spent.

Gabby took a moment to catch her breath then dared to look down at Matt still lying in between her legs. Her eyes narrowed at his smug look at making her come like that and it reignited her passion within a second. She grabbed his hair and pulled until he met her face and she kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She could taste herself on him and it distracted her for a moment from her mission to wipe the smug look off his face, but not for long. Matt having been sufficiently distracted by her passionate kiss, she clamped her thighs on each side of his hips and with one movement that belied her strength turned him on his back. His befuddled expression was enough to make her grin with satisfaction but she was far from done.

His momentary surprise at their new position gave her the opportunity to grab both his hands and raise them up above his head. She switched to holding them with one hand while her other quickly grabbed his erection and lined it up perfectly with her own wet sex. In one move she slid down onto him until he was completely imbedded in her and they both let out a moan at the intimate connection.

Matt never saw her move coming, but as she was now bent over him trying to keep his hands into place he was not exactly minding the view. Lifting his head he lavished her breasts with attention, swirling his tongue around one nipple and then the other.

Gabby momentarily forgot her plan as Matt expressed his admiration for her chest with some pretty amazing techniques, but soon enough both of them were struggling to stay composed as their bodies soared towards release. Gabby started to thrust in slow little movements, just up and down and repeat. Then, as she came down on him she rotated her hips, earning her a low moan and growl from the man beneath her. She sped up her movements, but never fast enough to give either of them the release they craved. She felt him throbbing and grow impossibly larger within her as she started to ride him a little faster still.

Gabby was lost in him and her grip on his hands loosened and eventually she just let go settling her hand on his chest steadying herself and controlling their thrusts. Matt wasted no time sliding on hand around her back pushing them together, while the other found its way between them palming her heat and his thumb fumbling her clit in an agonizingly fast pace.

'Matt!'

He could feel she was close and he wanted them to come together. Using his thighs and his upper body strength he forced her to turn around onto her back leaving him on top. With his right hand he grabbed her right leg and locked it over his shoulder. The new angle and his furious thrusts were almost enough to set her off but when his thumb rubbed her clit one more time she exploded. Her orgasm was what set him off as he released his seed deep within her with a roar.

He buried his face in her hair as he tried to catch his breath trying to hold most of his weight of her, but she wouldn't have it. She grabbed his ass and pulled him forward, once more lodging his still semi-hard penis deep within her. He covered her with his body as she hugged him close, both slowly coming down from their high.

'That (pant) was (pant) amazing.'

Matt knew those words weren't sufficient to describe what just happened between the two of them, but he was sure she would forgive the fact his brain wasn't exactly functional right then.

'Absolutely.'

He pulled back to look at her and smiled when he saw the lovely satisfied look on her face. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply before pulling out of her and rearranging them in the bed to have her lying on top of him and in the glare of the late morning light the two of them fell asleep again.

_So what did you think? Can I give up my day job and write smut? Or should I stick to puppies and rainbows from now on? Let me know & review. X_


End file.
